A Christmas Conundrum
by Baby Kitty
Summary: The perfect Christmas present is a…toaster? [complete]


Disclaimer – You'd think I could own them for Christmas at least, but sadly it's not meant to be. 

Author's Notes – Right so it's almost Christmas, it's like the rule that you have to do at least one holiday fic in your life, so here we go.

Also I've had a grand new idea. Going to be working really hard on a Connor Tommy fic (no not slash don't be weird), more of a parent child type relationship. Such as a mistreated Connor finding almost fatherly protection in Tommy. Good yes? Okay be on the look out then.

Summary – The perfect Christmas present is a…toaster? 

-o-

A Christmas Conundrum

Tommy

-o-

(Hayley's CyberSpace)

Leaning heavily onto the bar, Trent is growing increasing pitiful with each passing cup of eggnog. "But what do you get the man who has everything?" It's been two hours and so far no one has been able help in his endeavor to find his father the perfect Christmas present, I'm starting to feel rather bad for the boy. 

Polishing off his seventh cup of the drink, Ethan looks thoughtful for a moment. "A moose?" A moose? Alright then. 

"No more eggnog for you." Taking the potential eighth cup from the Blue Ranger, I shake my head at his protesting look. 

"But Dr. O I need it!" What you need is to sober up before you go home. I think Hayley misjudged the amount of Bourbon she put in this. I told her to make an alcohol free batch for the kids, but no, set her off with rants of Christmas blasphemy. 

Carefully moving his own cup away from Ethan, Connor lays a comforting hand on the White Ranger's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll like whatever you get him." Or at the very least pretend he does. 

Seeming unconvinced, his eyes finally rest on me. "What'd you use to get him?"

-oooooooo-

(Christmas 7 years ago…)

"_No those contracts have to be signed today! Do you understand what today means?"_

_Looking up from my magazine as I can now hear him moving out into the hall, his voice getting louder, I can't believe he's actually conducting business on Christmas Eve. Well never mind, as soon as he walks in here that'll be the end of his phone call. _

"_I'm perfectly aware that it's Christmas Eve and…" Trailing off as he crosses the threshold and spots me, I am too good. _

_Tossing the magazine behind the couch, I slide into a more modelish pose, making certain he can see the red ribbon and small bow around my neck. "And you are working way too hard." _

"_Ugh." That's right, not every day you have a hot twenty year old spread out on your couch in just a pair of unbuttoned jeans and bow is it…at least it better not be. _

"_Wanna unwrap your present?" _

_Jaw still on the ground, he suddenly seems to recall the phone still clutched tightly in his hand. "I'm going to have to call you back."_

-ooooooo-

Shifting uneasily, my answer is hesitant at best. "Um, toaster." A really big, spikey haired, looks damn good in distressed jeans toaster. I need another glass of eggnog. 

Ignoring their confused looks, I quickly confiscate Ethan's newly filled glass. Yeah stop smiling Hayley I know I'm blushing, shut up. 

Opening her mouth to no doubt question my odd answer and now flushed with embarrassment face, Kira is thankfully stopped by the apparently not wanting to know Connor. "I think it's best not to ask." It really is. Turning back to Trent his mind refocuses on the boy's dilemma. "Maybe you could give him a drawing, or painting. I bet he'd like that." Actually that's not a bad idea. 

"Yeah, maybe." Still looking doubtful, he picks up his half eaten gingerbread man, complete with frosted on White Ranger costume. Never let it be said that Hayley isn't a Christmas fanatic. 

"I bet I know what he'd like." Don't even go there Hayley. Not gonna happen, well again I mean…at least not as long as he's still got that split personality thing happening. Though that might be kind of- no, no, definitely not. 

"Not gonna happen."

Perking up, Trent quickly focuses on us with all the hope of a kid on Christmas morning. "What?"

"You'd be helping him out and it'd be a nice gesture." Hales you can't seriously think that it would be a good idea for me to go seduce the man who nearly killed me four years ago. Even if it would be sort of exciting, and sexy, not to mention help Trent out as I could wear a tag this time saying, god I have to stop thinking like this. 

Shaking my head, I pour myself another glass of her over alcoholic treat. How many have I had? "Forget it."

"What?!" Okay Trent let's not have a stroke here. 

"Another toaster."

Response flat, Trent is clearly unamused. "What?"

"Dude what is with you and toasters. Is that like… oh my god." Eyes suddenly lighting up as two and two are put together to equal five, I know I'm in trouble as Connor points at me in a far too excited manner. "Oh, oh my god toaster is-"

"Finish that and I'll put you under the mistletoe with Cassidy." The words come out in a desperate rush, but thankfully have the desired effect. 

Face paling slightly, Connor is fast to rethink his next words. "Um toaster." Good boy.

Laying his head down on his arms, Trent really is getting sad here. "I'm doomed." Why don't you just tell him you're dating Connor, I'm sure the shock will be enough to kill him and then you won't have to worry about getting him anything. 

-ooooooo-

(Christmas Day)

"It was nice of you to host this dinner." Following Mercer out of the dining room and towards his den, I really am grateful Trent got him to agree to do it. I've no clue how to make a turkey and Hayley, well for some reason I just don't trust her taking over my kitchen.

"Trent can be very persuasive when he wants to be." Like father like son I suppose. 

"Yes he can." I still have no clue how he convinced me to loan him and Connor my jeep last week when the Red Ranger's car was in the shop. "So this new fossil, you really think it's a new breed?"

"It's very possible. I still need to do a bit more research, but I'd like your opinion on it." Entering the study both of our eyes instantly spot the colorfully decorated box setting on his desk. 

"You didn't have to gift wrap it for me."

Frowning and looking it over, he finally hands me the tag. 

_To: Dad_

_From: Trent_

Opening it cautiously, his frown of confusion only increases as he shows me the contents. Oh god.

"A toaster?"

The End

Merry Christmas


End file.
